


I Really Love You After All!

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Belated Valentine Fic, F/M, Fluff, Leo's being cute as always, LeoAn, LeoAnzu, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Leo usually wouldn’t hope to get something from a specific someone before, but this year he definitely wishing for one from the earnest producer.“I might forget my name but I will never forget you! Ah, let’s make that an oath! I love Ruka-tan too but you are irreplaceable, I really love you after all! Even if you didn’t appear when I call your name I will still search for you."(My self-indulgent after crying because Leo is in rank)





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALREADY LATE FOR VALENTINE BUT WHO CARES  
> this one is truly a self-indulgent fic for my mood. Friendly reminder english isn't my native language so sorry

Even though Leo would often forget his surroundings and even going as far as almost forgetting his name, he somehow knew that Valentine was just gonna be around the corner. He could smell chocolates and see heart decorations everywhere, so of course even him could get the hint. 

Valentine interested him actually, sometimes he wondered do aliens celebrate valentine too? Of course, he needed to find out about it. After going around the school building ( and probably lost) for 15 minutes, he finally found Anzu.

“Hey, hey, Anzu!!” he called out to her excitedly when they met in the corridor. “Let’s find out if aliens celebrate Valentine or not! Come on Anzu, let’s do it~ ON THREE!!!”

“Eh? Eh? “

“One.... Two... Three!” he continued counting without answering to her confusion at all, then he did V-sign with both of his hands and put them near his face. Finally Anzu got the hint, she quickly did the same.

“UCHUUU~~!!”

“WAHAHAHA,” Leo laughed, happily throwing both his arms in the air after they uchuu-ed in unison. Anzu giggled at his antics, even though they said that Leo’s weird and eccentric, he always looked adorable in her eyes. “You always go along properly with my uchuu, Anzu! So cute!!”

He immediately jumped at Anzu to wrap his hands around her, “Ahh, I really like you!”

When he noticed her face reddened, he playfully tightened the hug until she stomped on his right foot.

“Ouch, that hurts!! Who taught you to be cruel, Anzu!? Was it Sena? Naru?? I will scold them right now!!!”

“No, no, you are not going to scold them.” Anzu managed to grab his hoodie before he could go wild, “I’m going to scold you.”

“Eeehh~ And why is that?”

She furrowed, making him wonder more what he did wrong.

“Don’t say something like that so easily, what if someone misunderstands?”

Leo widened his eyes before he went grinning, he got it now.

“Ohh!!” he exclaimed. “Are you jealous if I were to say it to anyone else? Ahh, so that’s it~ Uwaah, you are really cute! The definition of cuteness!!”

His grin got wider when Anzu blushed more and strongly denied that he was wrong, Leo wouldn’t buy it though. He just grinned until she stopped and pouted. It took almost all of his will to resist the urge to jump at her again, of course he was still aware a gentleman shouldn’t touch a lady when she already said no.

“By the way, I want to scold you too, you know!? You said you will come if I call your name but you didn’t appear!” Leo grumbled while stomping hard on the floor to hint his annoyance. “It was really hard to search for you, you know? I got lost but the giant helped me to find the way back again. He's really nice, isn't him? Giants aren’t all bad after all.”

Anzu felt guilty but Leo didn’t give her a chance to retort, “By the way again!! Tomorrow is Valentine, right? Are you going to give chocolate to anyone, Anzu?”

“Hmm,” she pondered. “I think I will give chocolate truffles to everyone. They are easy to make.”

Hearing her answered absent-mindedly, Leo quickly shook hid head. “No! Not that kind of chocolate! I meant like something more uhhhh let me think, it’s okay I got this... Hmmmm, something more special? The one you put your feelings in it? That would be it!”

She thought again while Leo was staring at her hopefully, “I wonder? Who knows.”

“Ah, one sneaky muse you are!” he pointed at her accusingly. “Nevermind, I still love you anyway! Hmm... but as expected, I’m still mad!”

“There, there, I’m sorry.” She giggled while patting the grumbling orange-head. “Ah, if you don’t show up in the training room now Tsukasa-kun will be mad at you again, Leo-kun.”

“Gah! Suou’s lecture is sooooo long and confusing. It would stop my inspiration and he even scold me in english!? Oh no, I should run—“

Once again before he could go run wild, she stopped him. It was his hand which she grabbed now.

His heart raced a bit when she smiled at him.

“You shouldn't run away from training! Let’s go there together then? He won’t scold you if you just show up, okay?”

Of course he just nodded.

“I will help you if he’s mad at you, don’t worry.”

He smiled to himself when he let her pull him by the hand.

“Okay, sometimes even a genius needs someone to lead and stand for him so I don’t mind!”

Leo usually wouldn’t hope to get something from a specific someone before, but this year he definitely yearning for one.

He definitely yearned for something from Anzu.

So the next day when she went giving chocolates to each units, he secretly followed her almost everywhere.

Even if he said it to be secretly, but in fact she already knew. Everyone knew but they just kept silent, watching his amusing behaviour. It was obvious because if you asked who is the most suitable person to be lined with the phrase "walking stealthily", it definitely wasn't Tsukinaga Leo.

But it was strange.

He got annoyed everytime she gave the chocolate to someone, he almost couldn’t hold it when she gave it to the emperor and he gave her a pat on the head. Leo hissed, he shouldn't touch her casually like that. If it’s the one they actually called jealousy then Leo felt guilty to Anzu yesterday. Being jealous wasn’t nice, he wouldn’t want to make her jealous.

Finally, he couldn’t stand it. He stopped following her and went to sprawl on the shady spot under the tree instead. 

He tried not to think about it by closing his eyes, but the darkness always felt like engulfing him. Reminding him of that time. He never liked it so he opened his eyes wide once again.

Maybe she wasn’t planning to give special chocolate to anyone? 

Or maybe she did give it to someone already?

Neither sound good to him, but the first one was better.

He sighed while scratching his head. He was always bad at something like thinking for possible outcome, after all as the king he should aim for the best outcome for his kingdom.  
But this wasn’t something he could force. The decision was on her hand, he couldn’t do anything about it. He should start composing, being in his own world of overflowing inspiration would stop him from thinking about it. 

When he was gonna reach for his breastpocket, he just realized something.

“Shit,” he cursed. “I don’t have any pen nor paper with me now, do I? Ahhh, I’m an idiot!!!”

“Here.”

“Huh?” Leo blinked at the pen in front of his face, his eyes widened when he saw the person offering the pen.

“Here, “ she repeated. “You need a pen, right? Oh, and you can use my notebook.”

There Anzu stood in front of him, offering pen and paper while smiling, and that’s all what it took to calm him again.

“Thank you, Anzu. You are the best!” He quickly took the pen and notebook, Anzu sat down beside him. “By the way, why are you here? Done giving those chocolates?”

“Mhmm,” She nodded. “How about you? Done following me?” Anzu asked while giggling teasingly. “Are you that curious? It was fun to watch you trying to be stealthy, though.”

“Shut up grr! it’s all your fault, you sneaky Anzu!” Leo fumed, his hand was still busily writing musical notes. “Sometimes it occurred to me, you know? Why is my inspiration always flowing non-stop whenever I’m with you. It keeps flowing even though I’m mad right now! Strange, huh!”

He went silent for awhile before he called to her, “Hey, Anzu.” She just responded with a hum and he continued, “I’m sorry today for following yo—“

“Leo-kun, open your mouth.”

“Heeeeey, I’m not done talking! Grrrrr! Don’t cut me when I humph—!?”

Before Leo could protest more to Anzu for cutting him off, she already shove a chocolate truffle into his mouth making the words he wanted to say got swallowed along with the sweet taste. He widened his eyes when he saw what Anzu held in front of him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Leo-kun.”

When she smiled at him like that Leo was having hard time to decide which one is sweeter, the chocolate or her smile. He gulped. He didn’t like thinking of confusing things much so he would go by her smile.

Definitely.

“What—“

“I’m giving this chocolate for you,” she held out the chocolate truffles, wrapped in transparent plastic and adorned with orange ribbon. “The special chocolate.”

“So this one isn’t an obligatory chocolate? Friend chocolate? Producer chocolate??”

“Nope, not one of those.”

"Oh."

He could feel the blood started rushing to his face. He was happy, absolutely happy. The hardest thing to do right now is not to just jump at her and bring her home, no, as an honorable king he shouldn’t do something so disgraceful like that. 

It’s true that he was really glad, though. 

But this feeling of relief and happiness were kinda too much for him.

“Wa-wahahahahaha! Ahh, this is bad.” Leo gave up all his strength and just laid down there on the grass, he hid his reddened face by placing his arm over his face. Anzu panicked at first but he assured her that he was fine, he just needed a moment to calm himself. He thought his heart might thumped faster than Sena trying to catch that glasses guy from Trickstar.

After a while finally he sat up again. “Leo-kun, are you okay?” she asked worriedly

“Okay, wait for a minute, I’m still trying to sort my thought here. What am I doing here? It’s okay, I got this! Huh? Who’s Leo? Is it my name?? What is my name again?” He went frantic while holding his head, “So confusing grrrrr!!!!”

“Leo snapped out of it!”

Anzu grabbed both of his face, holding his head in place. Her hazel eyes stared straight at his green one. He could feel her warm breath on his face and his eyes caught every motion of her lips when she talked. “Answer now, who am I?”

Leo blinked several times. “Huh? You are Anzu of course!” Despite his frantic sudden amnesia earlier, he answered confidently and Anzu sighed in relief.

“Good to know you didn’t forget me...”

“What are you talking about, Anzu?” He flicked her forehead playfully then placed soft peck on it after that, she blushed. “I might forget my name but I will never forget you! Ah, let’s make that an oath!”

He grinned that mischievous grin of his and she could feel her heart thumped.

“An oath swore to you by the king, on a Valentine’s Day. Sounds romantic, don’t you think? Ah, the dramatic and melancholic feelings! The inspiration is flowing even more, I should start composing but— I want to hug Anzu more!”

Anzu shrieked when Leo suddenly put his arms tightly around her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. He buried his face in her hair while grinning like a kid, “Thank you for the chocolates and you know what, Anzu? I promise I won’t say something like ‘I love you’ easily to just random person again. You will be jealous if I do that, no? I don’t want to make you feel something so nasty like jealousy, so I will stop.”

He kissed her cheek tenderly.

“I love Ruka-tan too but you are irreplaceable, I really love you after all! Even if you didn’t appear when I call your name I will still search for you so please, stay by my side?”

She didn’t answer him verbally.

Instead she just tiptoed and leaned towards his face until their lips met. It was brief, but felt soft and sweet because of the chocolate.

After they pulled back, he licked his lips to taste the lingering sweet.  
.  
“Delicious~”

Tsukinaga Leo wasn’t that infatuated with sweets, but he was definitely infatuated by that addicting taste of her sweet lips.


End file.
